


Home is more about the feeling and less about the place

by CaptainChronical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anxiety, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Internalized Transphobia, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Wholesome, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChronical/pseuds/CaptainChronical
Summary: Maya's parents are not very accepting of her identity. In fact, not at all. Luckily, she starts attending Hogwarts, where decent people surround her.





	Home is more about the feeling and less about the place

"Ruben, wake up! You need to be at the station in an hour." Wow, what a start into the day, Maya thought, but sat up without complaining. Or correcting. The previous year had proven that there was no point in it. She had her trunk packed three days ago and since then it stood next to her bedroom’s door, waiting full of anticipation. Leaving from her childhood home was an exiting thing, something scary. Yet she was filled with joy thinking of the possible adventures laying ahead. However, Maya decided to shove the worries aside and get dressed instead.

There it was, the gleaming steam engine supposed to bring the students to Hogwarts. The sight left Maya breathless for a minute, bringing out a huge smile. This was something new, and Maya loved exploring new things. She just hoped everything would work out. She hugged her parents good-bye and did her best to drag the heavy trunk, that was way too big for her through the narrow entrance of the train and its main floor.

 

The compartments she looked in through the shiny, freshly cleaned windows were all full of students. Most of them seemed happy. They laughed along with their friends, hugging them, relieved to see them again in a healthy state. The war still was on everyone's mind, people still tended to get worried easily. Maya decided to move further towards the end of the train since everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and to stay rather stay unbothered.

However, having passed some other cabins including young wizards, they were around her age, communicated that she should sit with them. "Hi, I'm Sophie", said a brown haired girl with her face full of freckles as Maya entered, "that's Clark", she waved towards a skinny boy with dark curls, "and that's Leopold", she explained while gesturing to the other two inside. "What's your name?", she continued chiming exited. It took Maya a moment to consider what to answer. Should she build an illusion, just for the ride? Because it surely would be destroyed as soon as the sorting ceremony would start. Or should she just take the appropriate way, telling them the name she despised so much?

"Call me Maya", she smiled full of hope. "Sure thing", Leopold, a tall kid with blonde hair, replied. It was such a simple thing, yet it filled her with so much joy. A feeling of safety rose inside her, leaving her in a good mood the whole time. Soon, the others started telling about their families, their holidays, the schools they had attended so far and overall, how exited they were about going to Hogwarts now. Learning about spells, potions, and magical creatures had them in awe, so they started imagining their new life together, involving tons of exiting adventures and ice cream. The day dreaming found an abrupt end when the train entered Hogsmeade station. As they climbed onto the platform, they caught their first glimpse of the castle: Laying in the hills majestically, the glowing windows gleamed invitingly.

 

"Come along, 5th graders", a tall man roared. His appearance was quite intimidating, therefore they did their best to do so. He guided them along a curved dirt path towards the edge of the giant lake. It appeared dark and scary, but the boats near the shore provided a safe way to cross the waters. Hagrid also proved to actually be quite friendly as he helped them inside the boats and double checked that no one was left behind.

They floated towards the castle which was supposed to provide them everything they needed for the next few years. None of them thought of this, the kids were all struck by the beauty of the lights dancing on the water, the cold salty air in their lungs and the overwhelming anticipation. They hurried up a flight of stairs once they had reached the other side and there they stood, right in front of the high gates of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

A man with messy brown hair and huge scars over his face appeared right in front of them: "Nice to see you everyone, I am Professor Lupin, I’m looking forward to teaching you. However, if you would please follow me into the Great Hall to begin the Sorting ceremony.". He turned on his heals and opened the door behind, waving invitingly. They followed him, of course they did.

This was when Maya got nervous. Soon, everyone would know her as someone she was not and everything would start again. Her new friends would hate her for lying to them, even if it had not been a lie at all. All these thoughts made her wanting to turn around and run, run as far away as possible. But she had to stay. Suddenly, Sophie grabbed her hand: "Don't worry, the sorting head decides well", she whispered

 

 

And then, they were in the great hall. The view was magnificent, hundreds of students sat on the large four tables, everything was just so joyous, so festive. The new students crowded in the front of the room, right before the stool where the sorting hat sat.

The headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall, made a short speech, but Maya barley recognised her speaking. She heared her blood rushing in her ears, she was ready to see everything collapse again, even if it was not much. One after the other got called up, Leopold and Sophie, some she did not know, some she had already seen on the train, and, now it should be her turn. Let’s go through this, she told herself despite knowing there was no way out.

"Maya Richards", Professor Lupin read from the parchment in his hands. Maya was stuck for a moments, but Clark gave her a little push forwards: "Go!" She sat down on the stool and put the hat on her head.

_"So Maya, where am i going to put you? You are smart, trying to make others feel better. I'm sure you'll achieve great things in Life. Congrats, you are in RAVENCLAW"_

One of the four giant tables started cheering as she made her way towards it. Proud, feeling at home. This was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, this story means a lot. This isn't just about Maya, there are huge parts of my hopes and fears within this. Christmas has never been easy, but this year proved to be especially hard. Throughout the last year, I have discovered more about my identity, including the realisation that I'm somewhere outside the gender binary (my pronouns are they/them btw). I'm not out to my family and it probalby won't change anywhere soon. But whenever I was doing really badly, I tried imagining spending Christmas at Hogwarts. I pictured the great hall, the feast, spending time with my friends, just being okay, being somewhere else. I won't ever get to celebrate this way, so I let someone else get the chance to - someone I made up.  
> It's alsos about hope. I the story, Maya has to find the place that is home to her, and i really like that thought: That I just haven't found my home yet.  
> I hope your holidays were better than mine, no matter what and if you're celebrating.  
> \- Finley


End file.
